


For The Love Of Science: A Choose Your Own Adventure Tale

by sailorblaze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Underfell Alphys is a sketchy lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorblaze/pseuds/sailorblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the underground, it's kill or be killed, and nobody understands these rules more than Dr. Alphys, the esteemed Royal Scientist. What begins as an average day in her life may soon turn into something entirely different - or, it might still be average. Never mind that; it's the journey that counts, right?</p><p>This is a Choose Your Own Adventure story that takes place in the Underfell AU. What happens is up to the readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incipimus

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something a little bit different. I've been meaning to try a Choose Your Own Adventure story for Undertale, and I thought this would be a good way to start things off. Basically, in order to determine the course of the story, leave a comment below and tell me which of the options presented at the end of the chapter you want to see UF!Alphys choose. It's pretty straightforward, and I think this will be a pretty fun lil project.
> 
> Oh, and I forgot to mention that Toby Fox owns Undertale. That's kinda important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Alphys wakes up, flops face-first into a notebook of fish porn, and ponders clothing.

“ _Ugh_.”

Dr. Alphys, the esteemed Royal Scientist of His Honorable Tyranny, King Asgore Dreemurr, and a brilliant woman in her own right, began her Monday morning the same way she usually did: by rolling right out of her bed after a brilliant revisioning of her most commonly reoccurring dream. She could never make heads or tails about what it was about, but it always involved her pushing a mysterious figure into the Core. She thought she knew what his name was, but it always disappeared in a flash; she then could never remember whether he was Gilbert or Garrett or Gunderson.

 _Whatever_ , she thought, face pressed down into a notebook, _I doubt it’s important anyway. Why should I bother wasting my time when I could be focusing on something important?_

She sat up and found that the notebook she had face-planted into was no ordinary notebook, with scrawlings about determination experiments and Temmie organs and the like; rather, it was her smutbook, which contained page after page of, er, _stories_ featuring her and Undyne, the ruthless and beautiful captain of the Royal Guard, in various compromising positions. The various anime and manga that fell in from the human world could be so mundane; however, if they offered anything, it was _at least_ various insights into human mating rituals.

This did, therefore, make them _very_ fascinating subjects to study. Who said that monsters couldn’t take part in these so-called 'rituals' as well?

For now, however, the smutbook returned to its usual position: under the bed, far away from the prying eyes of other monsters, _especially_ spoiled robots who would leap at the chance of obtaining prime blackmail material. Dr. Alphys was intelligent; she couldn’t let her reputation be spoiled by something as trivial as a book of smutty friendfiction.

Anyway, now wasn’t the time to muse about her possessions. She did, after all, have a long day of science ahead of her, and she had to be prepared. She got up and went over to her closet in order to choose something befitting of a Royal Scientist.

Upon throwing open the doors to her closet, she yanked out a clean white lab coat and her favorite pair of steampunk styled goggles; combined, they were the perfect additions to any outfit of hers. Soon enough, unfortunately, Alphys ran into a problem concerning what to wear _under_ her lab coat.

Inside, resting side by side, were two nearly-identical dresses. On the left was a dress with a black top, red stripes, and a long red skirt; on the right was a dress with a red top, black stripes, and a long black skirt. If it weren’t for the differing skirts, these ensembles would definitely be considered twins.

Alphys looked from one dress to the other. With any luck, this would be the most difficult decision she would have to make all day.

**_ Will the great Dr. Alphys choose: _ **

**_The dress on the left?_ **

**_OR_ **

**_The dress on the right?_ **

**_Leave your choice in the comments and find out the answer next chapter!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short (and maybe a lil stupid). It's just mainly to show you guys what the other chapters will be like.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And remember to let me know what you think she should choose!!


	2. Ebony Al'phys Dementia Raven Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dr. Alphys gets dressed, makes breakfast, and broods over her mailbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing interest in this dumb little story last chapter! I do appreciate it greatly. There's been an influx of stories about Sans and Papyrus lately, and while I do love the skelebros, there just weren't enough about the other characters to balance it out. While they will be appearing in this story, Alphys will still be the central character. This one also ended up being a pretty short chapter, but hopefully things start going down really soon. 
> 
> Oh, almost forgot! Toby Fox owns Undertale. I'm just saying this in case we have another Anita Blake situation on our hands.

_ Well, the dress on the right side has always worked for me _ , Alphys reasoned internally,  _ Who’s to say it won’t do the same this time around? _

She picked out the dress and began to slip it on over her short, stout little body. She wiggled through the skirt, eventually pulling the top over her.  _ This… usually doesn’t happen _ , she realised. It was the least trouble she had had with this dress, definitely; now  _ that _ was a good sign. However, there was only so little time to celebrate; she had work to get down to.

Dr. Alphys picked up a small remote control and pressed a button on it, instantly transforming her bed into an easy-to-describe cube. Then, she headed downstairs to the main room of her laboratory and hoped that she had managed to stock her fridge this time. She couldn’t very well perform game-changing and incredibly unethical experiments on other monsters and eventually, a rare human while on an empty stomach, now could she?

As soon as Alphys arrived downstairs, she raced to her fridge, threw open the door, and let out a sigh. The good news was that the fridge wasn’t empty… well, yet. The bad news was that the only thing left in the fridge was a cup of ramen noodles. Very well, then; it would have to do for now. She pulled out a notepad next to her prized copy of  _ Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 _ and made a note to go restock her fridge later at... some point. It depended on whether or not she’d have to grab her blasters, tasers, and syringe guns before heading out on a mere errand again. You never knew who’d be out to kill you, after all.

She took the cup of ramen noodles and stuck them in a pot of boiling water to cook for five minutes. Surprisingly (for her, at least), they were done quickly. After straining the noodles, she grabbed a plastic bowl and some chopsticks, and she proceeded to eat her so-called breakfast.

As Dr. Alphys slurped her noodles, she pondered what to do next. There were two quick and easy tasks that she could knock out this morning; it was a matter of which one came before the other.

The first task was simple enough: checking the cameras she had strategically placed all over the Underground. Few monsters knew about these cameras, and even fewer knew who they belonged to. This way, Alphys could check to see whether or not another grubby human had fallen into the Underground and plot her next move from there. She was, after all, curious to see just how a human worked.

The other task? Checking her mail. Upon the thought of this task, she rolled her eyes. Alphys wasn’t a big fan of checking her mail, but it was something that she had to do. Otherwise, her mailbox would be full of spam mail, Mettaton-related fliers, and letters from monsters demanding to know where their relatives had disappeared to. All three of them were aggravating - especially the third one. Once they were out of the way, she could go onto checking to see if there was anything actually important in her mailbox - for example, a letter from Undyne.

She’d have to get both done before anything else, but which one first?

**_Will the great Dr. Alphys:_ **

**_Check the cameras?_ **

**_OR_ **

**_Check her mailbox?_ **

**_Leave your choice in the comments and find out the answer next chapter!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, remember: comment which thing you want her to do in the comments! The one with the most votes will be the first thing Alphys gets done.


End file.
